User blog:Chesknight/Kalos Starter Pokemon Battle Royale Notes
(*SPOILERS IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN MY DEATH BATTLE!*) Greetings to all my Death Battle amigos! Chesknight here, and I'm proud to announce that I have finally finished my very first Death Battle, the Kalos Starter Pokemon Battle Royale! I put a lot of effort into it, and I truly hope that it shows. Though the other two starters put up a good fight, I ultimately had to give this fight to Chesnaught. Unfortunately however, I was unable to include everything that I wanted to in my conclusion of the fight to try to convince people why I believe the verdict I picked was the correct one. So here I'm gonna show you guys some of the stuff that I've come up with in order to show you why I believe the Spiky Armour Pokemon would win this Death Battle. ''1v1 Moveset Matchups This is gonna be me looking through each starters' moveset and listing off how their respective moves would affect the Pokemon they're fighting (if they're Super Effective, Regulary Effective, Not Very or Don't Affect) Then, by comparing the numbers of moves they both have by their effectiveness, I will determine a victor for each of these matches. 'Chesnaught VS Greninja' '''Winner: Chesnaught' 'Greninja VS Delphox' Winner: Greninja 'Delphox VS Chesnaught' Winner: Delphox Now this probably doesn't come as much of a surprise to anyone, right? I mean we all know thanks to Kanto Royale how these matchups work (Grass > Water, Water > Fire, Fire > Grass). So why the hell list them off? Well y'see, here's the thing. If you ask me, the biggest question in any of these Pokemon Battle Royales when deciding who the victor would be is "which starter would do the best against the one that has the advantage over them?", and as you can see here, Chesnaught has the highest number of Super and Regular moves, as well as the least amount of Not Verys and Don't Affects. So which starter does the best against the opponent they're weak to? The answer is Chesnaught. But that's not all I've got to say! ''1v1 Stat Matchups This is my "removing type effectiveness entirely and pitting Attack and Special Attack, against Defense and Special Defense, factoring in Health and Speed" as Boomstick put it. If you don't completely understand, it's basically "is Chesnaught's defense higher than Delphox's attack, and by how much?" 'Chesnaught VS Greninja' '''Winner: Chesnaught' 'Greninja VS Delphox' Winner: Delphox 'Delphox VS Chesnaught' Winner: Chesnaught As you can see from these stat comparisons, Chesnaught beats both of the starters when we solely rely on these and take out type effectiveness. Onto the next bit now! Rebuttals This is me going over some things that people might bring up to tr to disprove my outcome and my counter-arguments against them. "You didn't include anything from Smash Bros. for Greninja" That's because Smash Bros. is non-canon material, and neither Chesnaught nor Delphox have any to even things out. One of the rules of Death Battle is that if non-canon material is to be, all combatants must be given some. For this reason, plus the fact that Charizard wasn't given anything from SB, it was excluded from the fight. "What about the Hidden Abilities?" No Pokemon in the games have Hidden Abilities though, or at least the very large, vast majority don't. And since I was using wild Pokemon, the chances of them having their Hiddens were extremely unlikely. Plus, Chesnaught's and Delphox's do absolutely nothing for them in this fight, meanwhile Greninja has one of the brokenest (that's a word right?) in the entire series, so giving it to him makes things extremely unbalanced. "Why did Greninja go after Delphox and not Chesnaught?" We don't know enough about a Greninja's personality to be able to predict which starter he would go after. Perhaps he would want to take the easy route and take down Delphox first, perhaps he'd want to test himself by going after Chesnaught first. Or heck, maybe he'd do neither and sit around waiting for one of the other two to kill the other or for them to get tired out enough for him to finish them easily. We also don't know enough about Chesnaught or Delphox's personalities to predict who they'd go after either. If there are any other's that I missed, let me know in the comments. With all that out of the way, hope you guys had a fantastic time, have fun with your life and I will see you guys later. SAYONARA! Category:Blog posts